Universty Fun
by nolongeractiveaccount
Summary: Bella is at collage with Ailce. Who will show up while there there? Read and find out. yes this is a bella and edward story :
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi you guys

_**A/N- Hi you guys. Thanks for checking out my new story, just a heads up the more reviews I get the faster I update. So I hope you get the hint there. Now I know that I'm not very good at descriptions so you can check out my website for the outfits. **__****___

B-P.O.V

"WAKE UP!" I heard my roommate Alice scream in my ear. I rolled over in my bed to look at the time, it was only nine o'clock. I groaned and rolled back over hiding my face in my pillow so I would fall back asleep.

"Rise and shine Bella, you promised me that you would go shopping. I even have a surprise for you. Come on!" Alice whined. There was no fighting her. Alice loved shopping and fashion. She was even a fashion major at NYU, the university we attended. She always took me shopping, this really annoyed me because she always bought me really expensive cloths, and I couldn't afford to get her anything as nice. So I decided to play nice.

"Alright I'll get up" I half said half moaned. I rolled out of my bed and walked to the bathroom to get a shower. I used my favorite aroma of shampoo, strawberry; it always relaxed yet woke me up in the morning. I inhaled the scent as I prepared for a long day.

Finally when I was done with the shower I hoped out and went to my room where I found a pair of white skinny jeans, a black with stars strapless top and a pair of extremely sexy open toed high-heels. I was nervous about the heels but I told myself Alice would love it if I wore them, so I toughed it out. When I came out Alice jumped up and squealed with joy.

"I'm so happy your wearing it all" she said and she had the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen. At least I was making Alice happy. She pulled me out the door and I kept almost falling flat on my face. Alice would just smile and keep dragging me along.

We took her canary yellow Porsche into the city, well father in the city.

She pulled me into a store that was basically all white. There were white tiled floors, white walls; even the people who worked there were dressed in white, everything pretty much except the clothing.

"Alice why are we here?" I asked her because I realized that this was the same store she took me to when I went on my date with that creep Jacob Black, to get me a new out fit.  
"I thought you might want a little something new before summer. So I had Alice Roi here make you a new dress you'll love I promise" Alice said with a smile.

"Alice what did I tell you about buying me things" I said trying to not let to much of my anger show. I was not doing a very good job.

"You said not to, but you know I never listen" she said trying to keep me calm. I took a deep breath and sat down on a white leather chair. Alice patted my head and walked over to the front desk to talk to the man.

When she was done we walked out and shopped in a few more stores then we went to lunch at this very fancy expensive Italian place. I told Alice I would pay, but she said that if I did she would burn the story I had been working on for my creative writing class, I haven't typed it up yet so I was screwed if she did that. So I let her pay.

When we got home we arrived around three o'clock. I quickly pulled on a pencil skirt and a tank top with a crop jacket and a cheap pair of flip-flops so I could walk to work. It was just around the corner so it wasn't a very long walk.

_**A/N- Sorry that this chapter is so short; it looked way longer in my notebook. Whatever. Anyways, the next chapter will be up when I get like 3-5 reviews. That's not that many so chop chop. Thanks. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter

_**A/N- I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my last chapter. Just so you know you can visit my website **__**/mishacon**__** for some of the outfits and other information on my stories. Keep reviewing and reading I truly do love you all. **_

As I walked around the street to get to Masons Books, observed the sky. There was a large black cloud hovering above the city. It was going to rain I knew it, I just hoped it would hold off until after I got home

It was my first day of work, I was very excited. I hadn't acutely seen the shop yet. I saw applications on the front desk of the union. I picked one up and mailed it in. I got a call a few days later and I got the job. They told me to show up on Saturday, at three. So here I was.

I walked into the store and was amazed by all the books. The shop was much bigger on the inside than it lead on to be.

"Amazing isn't it" I heard a velvety smooth voice say behind me. I jumped and tripped over a box. I almost fell flat on my face but I was caught in a pair of warm arms. He helped me up and then turned me around. I could feel my cheeks growing hot as I started to blush. Then he got the biggest smile on his beautiful face. He had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. It was crooked in a way but beautiful all at the same time.

"It is a very beautiful shop. There are so many books, it's wonderful" I said with a tone of awe. Partially because of all the glorious books partially because he was so beautiful. He looked like he was repressing laughs.

"I'm Edward, I'm the manger here, you must be the employer Mrs. Elizabeth hired." He said with that same smile.

"Y-yes m-my name is Bella" I stammered. I could feel my cheeks turning redder by the second. He smiled even more at this.

"Well Bella, you'll be working around the shop helping customers. Your application said you do a lot of reading, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yeah I love the classics" I said. I was becoming more comfortable.

"Really" he seemed to be really interested in this. "Well I think you'll do great here" Then a bell rang and someone walked into the store. Edward made a movement that told me to offer my assistance. So I walked over.

"Hi my name is Bella, do you need my help finding any books?" I asked.

"Actually I do, I'm into romances right now. Preferably from the late 19th century, early 20th century" she said. I was glad I loved those books.

"Well I suggest that you read _Wuthering Heights_, that's one of my favorites. Also you could read _Jane Eyre_, which is another excellent read. _Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, and a Mid-Summers Night Dream, _those last ones aren't from that time period but still amazing" I said. I knew a lot about romance novels she seemed impressed. It was then that I noticed that Edward had been pulling those books off the self. Then the lady said,

"I'll take them all. You are a very smart young lady, thank you your help" then I smiled and pulled her over to the front desk where Edward had all the books and began to ring them up. The lady walked out of the store and Edward turned to face me, I look of pure shock in his eyes.

"That's the most books I've seen anyone person sell to another person who has no idea what to get" he said his crooked smile shining back at me.

"Thanks I do a lot of reading" I said a smile creeping in on my face. He smiled back. It was at that moment I noticed his eyes. They were the both beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen. He smiled back and we were both staring at each other, both of faces turned scarlet. We turned away quickly and went to work on other things.

The rest of the day flew by in an instant. It was six o'clock and time to close up.

"Hey Bella, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Edward asked. I was completely caught off guard. So I quickly responded,

"What" I was so embarrassed.

"Oh, ok I see. I get it you just met me and al" I cut him off there.

"No Edward, I'd love to go with you. You just caught me a bit off guard there" I laughed.

"Great it's a date" he said then he looked at my expression and quickly added, "Or whatever". I was glad he said date. I wanted it to be one. I don't know what it was about him. I just felt a want to be by him, with him, close to him.

"A date's fine" I said with a smile.

"Great!" he said returning my smile.

"Can we run by my apartment first I need to pick up my purse" I said.

"Don't worry I'm going to pay, I invited you" he said.

"No Edward we should at least split it" I said.

"No and that's that" he said. I gave in. He locked the doors and we walked out to where his sliver Volvo was parked. He helped me into the passenger's seat then climbed into the driver's seat. We were off, I had no idea where we were going, but I just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

_**A/N- Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!! I most likely will not update till after I read Breaking Dawn. Keep a look out you never know what will happen. Thanks!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As we drove to the mystery restaurant Edward and I talked about our plans for the summer

As we drove to the mystery restaurant Edward and I talked about our plans for the summer. I was so wrapped up in our conversation and his beautiful green eyes that I didn't realize that the car had stopped. Edward was stepping out of the car and opening my door before I could even look up. I looked up at him and smiled, I was lost yet again in his eyes. I wanted to be graceful when I stepped out of the car. That was a failed attempt, when I stepped out of the car the throng of my flip flop came undone and I tripped. I almost fell to the concrete (twice in one day) but Edward caught me. He was very good at saving me.

"Thanks again" I said. I could feel my face flushing a bright shade of red. "I must seem like such a klutz" I said, my face glowed an even deeper shade of red.

"I think its cute, especially when your face turns all red" he flashed my favorite crooked smile and stood me up. "Shall we get something to eat?" he asked holding out his hand for me to take. I looked down at my flip flop and threw it in the car. Then I took his hand.

As soon as I touched it and a serge of electricity flowed through my body. It was an amazing feeling. I loved it so I held his hand tighter. He smiled and then squeezed my hand back. He opened the door for me and I walked through pulling him in the door never once letting go of his hand.

We went up to the front podium where the manager was and Edward asked for a table for two.

She led us back to a booth in the back. She eyed Edward then she eyed me and walked away. A few minutes later a server came over, looked at Edward as if assessing him. I could tell that the manager had defiantly been telling about how great Edward looked in the back and this girl approved.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked in a peppy voice.

"Yes I'll have a coke, what about you Bella?" the server looked my way as Edward said my name.

"I'll also have a coke" I said. The server wrote it down on her order pad and walked away with another look in Edwards's direction.

"Bella do you mind if we get a pizza to share?, it's amazing here" he asked.

"Sure that sounds great." I looked over at him. He seemed to be staring into my eyes.

"So Bella, what collage do you attend?" he asked me this never once taking his eyes from mine. I had to think, his eyes made me lose all train of thought.

"Ummmm, I go to NYU, what about you?" I asked, I was still lost in his eyes. It was like the bearded lady at the circus. You wanted to look away, but you just can't.

"I also attend NYU, I'm studying composition, and what major are you if you don't mind me asking?" he said, I couldn't think.

"Ahh, I'm a lit. student. I love to write" I said, he seemed interested in this. He looked like he was about to ask me another question and then the waitress walked over and gave us our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Jessica asked us.

"Yeah were going to get the cheese pizza" Edward said. He never did take his eyes off mine. The waitress must have walked away because Edward asked me what my favorite book was.

"_Wuthering Heights_" I told him, it was a really great book.

"You must really like the classics, you seem to know a lot about them" he said a smile on his face.

"I do love the classics, there just so, so, well I don't even have a word for it" he just nodded at that and then we talked more about books and, music. It turned out we liked a lot of the same music.

Dinner seemed to fly by. The pizza that Edward ordered was amazing. We talked and ate. When we finally left it was about seven-forty-five. It was a really long dinner. He drove me to my apartment and then walked me upstairs. I told him I wasn't necessary. He told me that it was.

When the elevator doors opened up on my floor he swept me up in his arms and carried me over to the door I pointed at. He set me down and then pressed his perfectly curved lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I didn't even notice that I was being pressed up against my door, until it opened and I was about to fall in when Edward pulled me up into his arms.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Why are you making out with my roommate?" she said.

"Wait you know Alice" I asked, I was really confused.

"Yes he's my brother" she said. Wow this was all kinds of weird.

"Wait, your Bella?" he asked. "I should have known" he looked just as shocked as I did. "Well Bella I had a _great_ time. I'll see you tomorrow, Alice I'll see you soon. Bye" he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and fast walked out of the situation.

"What the hell" Alice said.

"Alice look I had no idea he was your brother. Really" I said this quickly so that she wouldn't pounce before I said it.

"Where did you meet him?" she asked, i was relived this meant I was in the clear for a little while.

_**Sorry it's so short. It looked way longer in my note book and so I just typed it up. Anyways, please review. My next update won't be posted until I get 10 reviews. That's not many. So please please review. It makes me sad when you don't. Thanks for reading. **_


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke this morning all of my memories from last night came poring back

When I awoke this morning all of my memories from last night came poring back. My magical date with Edward, and my talk with Alice. I was glad she said that she didn't mind me dating her brother. It was so hard for me to believe that Edward was Alice's brother.

I had to work at noon today. Since I didn't wake up till eleven thirty, by the time I was showered it was eleven forty-five. I didn't have time to find a good outfit so I just through on a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. My flip flops were broken and in Edward's car so I through on a pair of running shoes. They were really ugly, but I didn't have time to worry about how they looked. I ran out of the door and started the walk to the store. I looked at my watch. It was twelve ten by the time I got inside.

When I walked inside I saw Edward sitting behind the register reading a book.

"So what are you reading Edward?" I asked. I must have scared him because he jumped and fell of the stole he was sitting on. "Sorry I scared you" I said. I ran over to where he was lying on the floor. He looked up into my eyes and he got a little bit red on his cheeks. It was really cute. I held my hand out to him. He took it and I helped him up.

"Hey Bella, I was just reading _Wuthering Heights_. Well rereading it I guess" he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back at him. Suddenly he ran back behind the counter and grabbed a pair of flip flops. "Here these are for you. I figured since your other pair broke yesterday" he smiled again staring into my eyes.

"Aww. Thanks Edward you didn't have to do that" I smiled and gave him a kiss. He let the shoes fall to the ground and he engulfed me in his arms kissing me back. I didn't ever want to move from his side. Then he pulled away and I looked up at his face. He had a smile on it. His eyes looked like he was thinking something.

"Bella, do you want to come to dinner with my family tonight. I want them to meet you as my girlfriend" I looked up into his eyes and he had a small smile on his face. I wondered how this would make Alice feel. Would she be uncomfortable? I didn't mind being his girlfriend but when Alice was around she might be, id don't know, freaked. Edward must have read my concern on my face.

"Bella if it's Alice your worried about don't be. It was her idea I invite you. In fact she told me that she was going out to buy you an outfit. I figured you would know that she talked to me this morning" he said the smile reentering his face.

"Yeah I would love to meet your family" I said matching his smile. "I'm going to have a talk with Alice about that outfit though. It's probably going to be a death trap" Edward began to laugh at that.

"That's Alice for you" he said. I began to laugh also. We then heard a ping at the door and turned around to see who was coming in and if they would need our help. It was only Alice though. What was Alice doing in a book store? The only thing I've ever seen her read are fashion magazines. I looked up at Edward and he must have had the same thought because he had the same puzzled expression on his face.

"Hello big brother. Mind if Bella takes the day off. I have some major work to do to her if she is going to be ready for tonight" Alice said flashing a smile in our direction.

"Alice no I need to be at work. I can't just take the day of" Edward cut me off there.

"Oh no Bella go ahead. Things have been slow around here anyways" he had an amused expression on his face. "Alice you can have her" He said. I looked up at him with a scared look on my face and he just smiled. "You'll be fine" He whispered in my ear. HE gave me a peck on the cheek and Alice pulled me away.

When we got back to the apartment Alice had a full out salon in the bathroom ready. I was scared.

"Alice is this really necessary" I asked a panic in my voice.

"Hell yes this is necessary" she said. She had a wide smile on her face. I was really scared to see what the outfit looked like.

"Were eating dinner at your house aren't we. No need to go to all this trouble" I said. She just laughed.

"No, I called are mom this morning, were going out to eat, at Le France" she said. "It's very nice. We called Emmet and his girl friend. Even Jasper is coming" Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. He was a really nice guy. I liked him, he was good for Alice. He always makes her calm. She seriously needed to be taken down a notch. Alice had pushed me down in a chair. I heard a knock at the door. Then heard Alice squeal, the door closed and I heard more than one pair of heels coming into the bathroom. I turned the chair around and saw two girls in aprons. There smocks said Peace and Calm Nail salon.

"Bella this is Jane, and Victoria, their here to do our nails" she said with a huge smile on her face. She was so dead. I was about to say something but Alice sat down and the two girls moved in and started to massage my feet. It felt really good, so I closed my mouth. For what seemed like hours the girls from the spa gave me and Alice pedicures and manicures. When they left my nails on both my hands and feet were beautiful shades of red. Alice told them what shade to paint them. That must mean that they match my dress. Alice walked out of the bathroom and I followed her. She ran in here room and I was still following. On her bed she had a flowy black and red dress on her bed. Beside it she had a pair of white high heels. She was rummaging through her drawers and came out with a silky lace bra, and a pair of matching underwear. There was no way I was wearing any of this.

"Oh hell no Alice. I am not wearing any of this" I said. Alice had a smile on her face.

"Either you willingly put it on or I will put it on with force. Plus I still have to do your makeup. You'll come around by then" she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bathroom. While she did my eyes I started pleading. There was no way around the dress but what was I going to need the sexy bra and underwear for.

"Alice I'm not going to need the bra and underwear. Come on" she just smiled, and told me not to talk. I wasn't going to push it any farther. If there was one thing I knew about Alice, it was that even though she is small she is vicious.

By the time I was done it was five o'clock. Alice then out on her own makeup and an even shorter tighter dress and heels. She grabbed me a small pink bag with a big black bow, and herself a small black leather bag.

I herd a knock on the door and Alice went to answer it. I walked out to see who it was. I smiled when I saw it was Edward. He smiled, I smiled back. He look totally hot today.

"Wow Bella you look, wow" he smiled and blushed a little. I smiled and blushed way more than a little.

"You look great to Edward" I giggled as I said this. There was another knock on the door and Alice answered it. It was Jasper. Jasper looked great to. Alice giggled and leaped on Jasper.

"Hey babe" he said and he leaned down and gave her a long kiss. He probably wouldn't have ended it unless Edward hadn't coughed. It was probably strange to watch his little sister make out. Edward then walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Shall we get going?" Edward asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright" Edward grabbed my hand. I squeezed it and he squeezed back. When we walked out the door we didn't wait for Alice and Jasper. We just walked and got in an elevator. Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me. Our lips moved as one. As if we were one being. I don't think I ever wanted to stop, I don't think he did either. We had to though when the elevator doors opened in the lobby though and there was a family with small children standing there. Edward picked me up bridle style and carried me out to the car. He set me in the passenger's seat and got around into the drivers. He started up the car and then he grabbed my hand and held it. As he pulled out of the parking lot and we were off. I was about to meet his family and I was really scared.

**A/N- Ok so the spa and restaurant in the story are fake places. Also if you want to see the outfits that I'm describing in my story just visit my website at ****/mishacon****. I don't know when the next update will be up but the more reviews I get the sooner. Thanks a lot to the people who have reviewed and stuff, I love you all. Thanks!! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok so this took me awhile to put out and I'm sorry, I would have been more motivated if more peeps reviewed

* * *

A/N- Ok so this took me awhile to put out and I'm sorry, I would have been more motivated if more peeps reviewed. Whatever though, you guys are doing better and I love you for it really. I hope you enjoy chapter five!

_As he pulled out of the parking lot and we were off. I was about to meet his family and I was really scared. _

He must have felt my hand shake because he looked at me straight in the eyes and said,

"Don't be nervous my family is going to love you, I promise" he said keeping his smile.

"I hope your right, I'm so nervous" I admitted. He wouldn't stop smiling I loved his smile,I felt like I could get drunk off it.

He pulled into a parking lot a few minutes later. As he came over on my side to open my door, I saw a large group of people walking over. I jumped out of the car and grabbed the hand that Edward held out for me. He walked towards the group of people headed towards his Volvo and he embarrassed one of the women in a large hug. I noticed that there were two women, and to men. One of the women looked about her mid thirties, and was holding the hand of the older man who also looked mid thirties. I looked over at the other two people and noticed they too were holding hands. The man look way muscular and was very tall, and just generally big. The woman standing next to him was so beautiful. She had long blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She walked with such confidence.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme" he said smiling and pointing at the woman who looked about mid thirties, it seem too young to have such old children.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Alice has told me a lot of great things about you" I said flashing her a nervous smile.

"It's lovely to meet you finally to. Alice told us how nice you were, and I can see she was right" Esme said sending a warm smile my way. I began to blush a deep red. Then she gave me a nice warm hug. I hugged her back. My face got even redder. God damn my red cheeks.

"This is my dad Carlisle" said Edward after giving his dad a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice has said wonderful things about you to" I said. I was starting to become less nervous because I started to feel more welcome.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Alice has said so many great things about you to" he said with a smile. There my cheeks go. Embarrassing the hell out of me again. I heard a booming laughter coming from the left of me.

"Bella this is my brother Emmet, and his girlfriend Roselie" Edward seemed a little embarrassed by his brother. Roselie nodded at me and Emmet came and grabbed me into huge bear hug.

"Alice told me your cheeks were like tomato's, but this is full out raddish" he laughed. I giggled a little to, but I felt my self get redder.

"Great" I said sarcastically, "You must be Emmet, Alice has sad things about you" I laughed. I'm going to be having a chat with Alice. Right as I thought that Alice and Jasper pulled up next to Edwards Volvo.

"Well finally, wow Jasper I didn't know you had it in you to go that long" he winked at Jasper, and then Roselie brought her hand up and smacked Emmet in the back of the head. I tried to hold back my laughter, with only a little success. I could see Edward biting his lip trying not to smile also.

"Shall we go get our table inside then" said Carlisle. Everyone nodded and followed Carlisle inside. The lady at the podium asked us if we had a reservation. Carlisle nodded and gave her his name.

"Right this way" she said. We all followed her to a back table and sat down, everyone next to there dates. I was sitting between Edward and Esme so I was set. Poor Alice had to sit between Jasper and Emmet and they were making a bet, on what I have no idea.

"So Bella, what is your major at NYU?" she asked.

"Well, I want to be a writer so I'm getting my degree in literature" I said. I felt so natural around these people. They all seemed very nice.

"Thats good, whats your favorite book" asked Esme.

"Umm, well its a tie between _Wuthering Heights, _and _Pride and Prejudice_" I said. She smiled at me.

"It's nice to finally meet a young person, besides Edward that loves the classics" she just kept on smiling. When the waitress came over Carlisle ordered a bottle of wine for us all to drink. She brought out the bottle and poured us each a glass. I turned to Edward to find him staring at me. When he saw me staring back he turned and I saw a little pink in his cheeks rise up. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned back to me,

"Umm, what do you think I should get, I don't know what any of this is" I felt like such a moron. I wasn't used to these nice restaurants. I hadn't been poor but I wasn't rich either. He smiled at me and then took his menu in his hands and started to look at the options.

"Well he said, my favorite are the crepes they make here, they put meat and stuff in them there really good" he said his smile still plastered on his face.

"Okay, I think thats what I'll get" I said returning his smile.

"I think I'm going to get it to" he said, then he reached under the table and took my hand. He stared into my eyes and I stared back, this went on until the waitress came over to take our order. Edward ordered for us both, and then went right on staring into my eyes. As I stared at his eyes, I saw a glint of happiness. It was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. His face was perfectly shaped, and he was just, wow, To think he chose plain old me to be his girlfriend when he could have had anyone.

"Ahmmm" coughed Emmet. "We know you want to do each other and all, but can it please wait till after dinner" said Emmet. Roselie smacked his head. Jasper started laughing, Esme gasped, and Carlisle put his head in his hands. I turned a bright shade of red then, I looked over at Edward and he was too. We were lucky then because the waitress brought us our food. Me and Edward pretty much spent the rest of the dinner in silence. We were so embarrassed. After dinner, Edward and I said good bye to his faimly, and I had plans to see them all at there house this weekend, I knew that I would be going shopping before Saturday hopefully Alice would wait till Friday when I didn't have classes.

When we got out to the car, Edward opened up my door and helped me in. Then he climbed into the drivers side. When we pulled up to a stop light, Edward turned toward me, a serious look on his face.

"I am so sorry Bella. What Emmet said must have mortifying for you" he looked down. I burst into laughter. He acted like I was going to break up with him over something like that.

"Relax Edward, truthfully it was funny. Thats what Alice told me he was like" I laughed. His face relaxed a little. He could see that I wasn't going to break up with him over that. I studied his face as we drove. I could tell he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"Oh nothing, just about how beautiful you look in that dress" he said as he smiled his crooked smile. I smiled back. We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. Edward came around and helped me out of the car. He walked me up to my apartment and told him to come in with me. He nodded and followed me in. Alice told me she was going to Jasper's after dinner. So me and Edward had the whole apartment to ourselfs.

"I thought we could watch a movie or something" I said. "Only if you want to" I added quickly. "If your sick of me you can go home" He turned to me and wrapped me up in his arms. He kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to my body. Our lips were perfectly in sync. He laughed and pulled away. I pushed my bottom lip out and made a pout face. He smiled, I put my arms back around his waist and barried my head in his chest. He was so warm. He chuckled light.

"So do you still want to watch a movie?" he asked. I smiled.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?" I asked. He thought, I pulled him into my room to show him my movies. I showed him my self, then pulled a box out from under my bed. He looked at all the movies, and looked shocked.

"Wow, thats a lot of movies" he said smiling. I smiled back. He reached over to the self, and pulled out _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _I smiled that my favorite movie ever.

"Is this one okay?" he asked.

"Yeah thats actually my favorite movie like, ever" I smiled. He handed me the disk and I walked into the living room and I put the movie in the DVD player. We both sat on the couch and I snuggled up into his chest. I felt his heart beat, and it was very calming. I started to feel very tired and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so thanks to all my reveiwers. You guys are awesome. Ok so my next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomarrow. Please reveiw, please, please!! Also I will probbly be writing a new story, so that first chapter will be up in a couple of week!! Thanks. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-Okay, so thanks to all the peeps who added me to their favorite storys and such. Please Read and then like reveiw my story, it truley makes me feel loved. So enjoy!! : )**_

* * *

_I started to feel very tired and I fell asleep in his arms. _

When I woke up this morning I was on the couch and in a pair of a warm arms. I rolled over and fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I looked up at the couch and saw Edward jump.

"Where am I?" he seemed to be talking to himself. Then he had a look on his face like he renumbered. He looked down at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back with his crooked grin. I knew that I had classes today. I looked at the clock. Shit, it was eleven o'clock and I had classes at ten and eleven today.

"Umm, so do you want to hang out today, I seem to have missed my classes" I said, a smile on my face. His smile fell.

"Sorry I made you miss your classes" he said, he looked truly sorry. It made me sad the way he blamed himself.

"No, it's fine. I only had creative writing, and a class on the literature of the 19th century" I smiled at him. I didn't really like those classes. "So do you want to hang out or are you sick of me" I said jokingly. I really was worried though that he was sick of me. He smiled again and looked down at me, I realized then that I never did get off the ground. I pulled myself up and sat next to him on the couch next to Edward.

"Bella, I could never get sick of you. I would love to hang out. Do you want to get some dinner?" he asked. I was so happy.

"Totally, that would be great" I smiled at him.

"I have to go home and change really quick though" he was still smiling.

"Okay, I'll change while your gone" I said. I looked down and I was still wearing the same dress from last night. He must have seen me look at my cloths because he laughed.

"That probably wasn't very comfortable to sleep in" he laughed. I laughed to.

"Well I actually slept great, but I think it had to do with something else" I smiled at him. He smiled back and continued to smile. He started to pull on his shoes that were by the door.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, okay" he said, as he walked over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Cool" I said. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. I wrapped my legs around him and he set me down on the couch, and continued to kiss me. Then we both heard a gasp. Edward broke off of me and we both looked over to see Alice standing in the door. Edward and I both blushed, I was probably more red than him though.

"Wow, I always seem to catch you to in the act, well I'll just be in my room" she said and then she started to walk over to her room.

"No, Alice I was leaving" he said. I gave him my best pout face and he walked over and gave me a peck on the forehead. He laughed and walked out of the apartment.

"Sorry about that Bella" she said. She was laughing. "I figured when I left at eight this morning that you would get up soon for class. I guess I was wrong. You two were so cute on the couch" she said giggling.

"Alice you should have woken me up" I said. I tried to look mad, but I was way too happy.

"You two were so cute" she said giggling. I just smiled.

"Well I have to get ready for lunch so I'll be in the shower" I said and I walked off towards the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower, making sure that I was nice and clean. When I got out of the shower I ran to my room to find an outfit. Alice had stocked my closet for me. There were some wearable items in there so I went to take a look. I came up with a blue jean mine skirt, a pink tube top, and a pair of low top converse. I took the bag that I had from the night before and emptied it on my bed. I grabbed my lip gloss, wallet, and a pack of gum. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it.

I saw Edward standing in the doorway. He looked so hot. He had on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a leather jacket that all hugged his muscular body perfectly. The toothpaste that was in my mouth started to drool out. He laughed and I blushed. I ran back into the bathroom to spit. HE must have followed me because when I was done I saw him standing by the door.

"Hey, you look really good today" I said, I was totally embarrassed.

"Thanks, you look really beautiful today to. Well actually, if you don't mind me saying, you look pretty damn sexy" he chuckled, and I just felt my face go even more red.

"Thanks, in all truthfulness you look pretty damn sexy too" I laughed, and he smiled and wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back with my full force. He sat me down on the counter and kept kissing me. I let my tongue trace the outline of his lips. I pulled him closer to my body, and he held me closer.

_Cough, cough._

Edward pulled away and I looked up and saw Alice. God, why did she always have to barge in on us.

"As much as I hate to break this up I need to get my makeup, which happens to be in the drawers below you Bella" she said, restraining laughter. Edward helped me down from the counter. I was blushing and as I looked at him I could tell he was to.

"Bye Alice, I'll see you later" I said. I grabbed my purse off my bed and started to pull Edward towards the door.

"That was awkward twice in one day" I said. Edward laughed.

When we got out to the Volvo Edward opened my door for me, and climbed in on the drivers side.

"Wow, that was weird" he said with a smile on his face.

"What the making out on my bathroom counter, or the Alice walking in on said making out" I laughed.

"Oh defiantly not the making out. The Alice thing. That must be weird for her to" he laughed. "Making out, that on the other hand was amazing" he blushed a little, and I blushed a lot. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I smiled back.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my place. I set up a surprise for you in the living room" he smiled. I hated surprises so I was going to find out what he had planed.

"What is it. I hate surprises" I pouted. He leaned over and kissed my puffed out lip.

"I'm not going to tell you" he said. He just kept on smiling. I decided to just be surprised. The last surprise I had though was when my parents took me Fun World for my thirteenth birthday. On the way home we got in a full on collision with a truck. My parents didn't make it. I came out with some broken bones, and a concussion. As I thought about this I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away hoping that Edward hadn't seen. He had, I looked at him and his smile had gone away.

"Bella, whats wrong. I'm sorry if it's the surprise. I'll tell you" he seemed so panicked. I wanted to see the surprise and I knew we would be there soon.

"No it's not that, I was just thinking about my p-parents" I stuttered on the last word. I had been trying so hard in the five years since the accident to forget about it. It was just so hard. I felt more traitor tears fall down my cheeks.

"Do I ever get to meet these parents" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. He made it worse. It wasn't his fault though. I had never told him about it. More and more tears started to fall. "Tell me what wrong, Bella, love" he said, I liked the sound of love. I liked it a lot. I looked at his face which he had looking at the road now.

"Well, no you can't meet my parents, they died when I was thirteen. I've lived with my aunt Victoria, and uncle James since. They died in a car crash on the way home from a special treat for my birthday, we went to fun world" I said, that triggered the rain of tears. All of a sudden I felt the car park. We were outside of an apartment building. Edward looked over at me. True sadness in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" he pulled my face towards his and started to kiss each tear away. After about a minute I stopped crying and Edward came over to open my door.

"Ready for your suprise" he said trying to make me feel better. I smiled. It was working. He smiled back and lifted me up into his arms bridle style to carry me up to his apartment where he had a surprise waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!! If you reveiw you'll make me smile, and if you dont then I'll cry. :( So reveiw! Also the next chapter will be up later today since it's on 2:30 am, or tomorrow!! REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Okay, so thanks to all the people who reviewed. I love you (not in a creepy way). Please, please reveiw. That would make me smile, even if it a bad one, reveiw. :P**

* * *

_He smiled back and lifted me up into his arms bridle style to carry me up to his apartment where he had a surprise waiting for me. _

When Edward opened the door to his apartment I saw a blue and white picnic blanket, and a picnic basket on the floor. There were candles lit and on the floor I saw a monster sized T.V with a DVD player that had _Breakfast at Tiffany's _in. It was so amazing. I reached up on my vary tip toes and gave Edward a kiss. He stepped inside the apartment and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the apartment and sat me down on the blanket.

"Edward this is totally amazing" I said, a smile creeping up on my face.

"Well last night you said you loved this movie so on my way home o called Jasper to have him st it up" he said showing my favorite crooked smile.

"Wait this is where Jasper lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, thats how Alice met him" he said, like it was obvious. "Well thats not linger on that" he said while opening the picnic basket. It was filled with popcorn. I saw Edward pull out a bottle from behind the couch. He popped the cap, at first glance you would think it was champagne, but at second glance you see that its really sparkling grape juice. I started to laugh. Edward looked at me then looked at the bottle. He started to laugh to. Then he took out to champagne glasses, and poured the liquid out. HE handed one to me, and then to the other.

"I propose a toast, to non-alcoholic beverages, and a nice afternoon with the woman I love"he practically shouted this. Then he brought his glass to mine and we tapped them.

"I would also like to make a toast to spending the afternoon with my totally hot boyfriend" I giggled while I said this. All of my sadness from the ride over had been forgotten and it was just me and Edward, Edward and I.

"Shall we watch the movie" he asked.

"We shall" I said, I couldn't help but laugh. "I do have one question though, how did you get Jasper to do all this?" I asked, I really don't think that someone would set all this up without some sort of compensation. Edward smiled at my question.

"Well I told Jasper if he set this up that you would be out of your apartment for a couple of hours, and well that Alice and him would have it to themselves" he started to laugh and I joined him. Once we calmed down a but Edward pressed play on the DVD remote control, and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ began to play. I snuggled up closer to Edward and lied next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat on the floor and cuddled through the whole movie.

When it ended I looked over and found that Edward had fallen asleep. He looked so cute. The only problem was that I was stuck in his arms. Well I can't really call that a problem. I tried my hardest to shimmy out of his arms without waking him up. It was with no success though. HE opened up his eyes and smiled.

"Hello sleepyhead" I joked, "Looks like someone just can't stay awake through the movie" I laughed. "Sorry I awoke you, you looked so cute asleep" I smiled and he laughed.

"Thats no problem, I'm sorry I fell asleep" he laughed and smiled his crooked smile. HE sat up and opened his arms back up welcoming me into his lap. I gladly climbed in. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair. He turned me around so that my face was facing him. He kissed my lips gently and pulled away. I grabbed his face and pulled it back to mine where I kissed him less gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I managed to wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. When he broke apart for more air Edward moved to my ear and whispered

"I love you Bella" he breathed then we went back to kissing, I came out for air and into his ear I breathed it back,

"I love you too Edward" then I went back to kissing. A few minutes later Edward broke us apart, and there was a pout on my face. He kissed my lip that was puffed out. He started to laugh then lifted me off his lap. I sat on the floor, and he stood up. I offered his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up into his arms.

"So remember how I told you that I was a composition major?" he asked. I did remember. I thought that was so cool. "Well I wrote a song for you and I wanted to play it. It doesn't have words it's purely a piano piece. I smiled. That was so sweet, no one have had ever written anything for me.

"Thats so sweet, I would love to hear" I said, I could feel tears of joy in my eyes. I blinked them back and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into a back room. There was a piano, and a bench. Edward sat down at the bench and patted the seat next to him. He put his hands on the keys and began to play. I found myself becoming lost in the music. It swayed through my body. Edward was amazing. This was so romantic, and beautiful. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I was so happy with Edward. I couldn't imagine ever not being with him. The music stopped and he turned to me. A smile on his face. He kissed away the few tears that lingered on my face.

"How did you like i-" I cut him off there and leaned in and kisses him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer on the bench. Too soon after we heard a cough coming from the doorway. We broke apart, and looked over. Jasper was standing in the door. I blushed. Why is it that were always interrupted.

"Sorry to disturbed this, but Alice wants you two to come to this new club called One tonight with us, and Emmet, and Rose" he said. "She also said that she wants to have Bella change so she needs her to come out to the living room to get her cloths" he said. Man, Jasper was so whipped. He really loved Alice, he followed her around like a puppy. Edward looked at me with a smile on his face, I smiled back.

"Alright, I'm coming" I sighed and Edward laughed. I leaned down and kissed the top of Edwards head. I walked out into the living room to see what torture device Alice had for me tonight. When I walked out I saw a green strapless dress, black heels, and a black clutch in her hands. I sighed, I knew this would make her happy so I took the outfit, and asked her where the bathroom was. She pointed down the hall and I changed. I looked in the clutch and there was nothing in it. I walked back out to the living room and grabbed my purse that I brought with me. I pulled out the lip gloss, the money from my wallet, and the gum. When Edward walked out of the room again, I looked him over and he was drop dead beautiful. When he looked at me he must have been shocked to.

"You look totally hot, Bella" said Edward with crooked grin on his face.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I said, and I ran over into his arms. He kissed me and I kissed back. Edward pulled away and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Alice and Jasper followed us. Alice was wearing a tight black dress where one strap pulled across he shoulder. She had gold and black heels, and a red and black Prada bag.

We all decided to take two cars and Edward and I were taking the Volvo. We followed Alice and Jasper to the club. When we got there we could here the music pounding from inside the club. There was a huge line outside the club. I was worried we wouldn't get in, but of course Alice new the bouncer. When we walked over he just lifted up the rope and let us in. The club was amazing.

"WOW" I said.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks for reading. Please reveiw. It will make me really happy. The next chapter will be up before five o'clock in the morning on the 14th of Augest. Thanks again!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Okay, I met my deadline and with time to spare!! So I know this chapter is short, I apoigize. I havent slept though for like two days though, so the update wont be up untill tomorrow. Please read and reveiw, that makes me smile not cry so yeah. Peace. v**

* * *

"_WOW" I said. _

As I looked around I saw a completely full dance floor, and only a few open tables. I saw a large massive person heading our way. It was Emmet.

"So Bella, I heard that you and Edward had a sleepover, finally out little Eddy's been made a man" he said. I could tell that he was joking around yet being serious all at the same time.

"Emmet, were not all man-whores okay" piped up Alice, "They didn't do that" she said. I was turning the color of a tomato. I looked at Edward and he was going red to.

"Whatever, me and Rose got a table so follow me" he said ushering us towards a booth in the back. Alice and Jasper went over to the bar to get us all drinks. Edward and I were sitting really close together. He was holding my hand, and our knees were rubbing against each others. Edward had this goofy grin on his face.

"What, are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Just how great you look tonight" he said, this made me blush. Alice came over then with our drinks. She ordered the girls this fruity looking drink, and the guys all had beer. I took a sip of the drink, it was pretty good. I took an even longer drink. I don't normally get alcoholic drinks. In fact the last time I was drunk was prom night of my senior year at Forks high school. Soon I was finished with my drink.

"Bella would you like to dance" asked Edward. I told him yes and he held out his hand to help me out of the booth. As soon as I stood I felt this tipsy feeling. I stumbled I little bit but Edward caught me.

"Are you okay" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine" I told him slurring my words a bit. Edward and I danced to a couple of songs and then he took me back to the table, where there were another round of drinks waiting.

"Here Bella, I got you another while you were dancing" said Alice. I think that she had been drinking a lot of these while I was gone. I could see the concern on Jaspers eyes. I sipped on my drink, but then I just decided to finish it quickly and I chugged it. I think that is where things started to turn for me. I ordered a another drink, which Edward strongly suggested I not do. I told him to not be such a worry wort.

After the third drink, I don't know what came over me.

"Edward do you want to dance?" I slurred, grabbing his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. I stumbled a few times but I didn't care.

"Bella are you sure your okay" he asked. He sounded worried.

"Yes sir, I'm am most defiantly okay" I slurred. My speech was becoming worse. I normally would not have danced so slutty, but for some reason I didn't care. The last thing I remember was me feeling not so well and running into the bathroom to throw up.

When I woke up this morning I found myself in an unfamiliar place. Where the hell was I. I looked down and I was still wearing my outfit from last night. Soon I felt a pounding headache ring in my ears.

I had no idea where I was, or what happened last night. Oh shit, did I go home with some random stranger. No, Edward wouldn't let that happen. I got up to go look for someone. My head ached so bad. I walked out of the room, and down the hall. It then dawned on me where I was. I was in Edwards apartment. He must have brought me home with him. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Edward cooking. I groaned. The thought of food my my stomachache turn. Edward turned around with a smile on his face.

"Good morning sleepyhead" he smiled. "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, I groaned again. He just laughed. "Maybe some coffee then?" he asked the same smile on his face.

"Sure" I said in a groggy voice. Edward was to good to me. "Thanks" I muttered as he came over and kissed my head. "What time is it?" I asked, if it was not past noon I could still make my classes today. It was a Tuesday so I only had a grammar class at one.

"It's about eleven thirty" he said.

"Awesome, I can still get to class" I said. Then the headache came back worse than ever. I put my hand over my forehead. "Or not" Edward laughed again. I took a sip of the coffee. Edward was so great and I didn't deserve it. I looked up to see Edward rummaging through some cupboards. He came back with a bottle of Advil. He put one in front of me along with a plate of food. I took the Advil, and then picked at the plate of food in front of me.

After about fifteen minutes, my headache was gone, and I was able to eat. The food was great. Edward was an amazing cook.

"Edward this food is amazing" I commented. He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. I leaned over and kissed his nose.

"So if you want to change, Alice has a full closet of cloths here. Don't ask why, she just dose" he said laughing.

"Can I shower first?" I asked.

"Of coarse, I already showered and Jaspers at your place, so take your time" he said with a smile.

"Thanks so much Edward, for everything. You are to to good to me" I laughed, kissed him and then ran to the bathroom. I decided that I wanted to have a quick shower, so I washed my hair really quick, and then jumped out. I found towels in a cupboard, in the bathroom, so I threw one on. It was then that I realized I had forgotten to get cloths. I heard a knock on the door,

"Bella, love, I think you forgot to get some cloths so I got you some" said Edward. He was way to good to me. I opened the door and grabbed the cloths whiled quickly planting a short kiss on his forehead. I got dressed, in a pink dress, that had a flowy bottom. It was beautiful. I dried my hair and came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks again for everything Edward, you didn't have to do this" I said with a smile.

"I know, but I wanted to" he said. I hugged him really tight.

The rest of that day and the week for that much was uneventful. I had lunch with Edward everyday, and went to class. It was great.

Finally Saturday had come and I was going swimming in the Cullen's pool with them. It was so nice of Esme to invite me. I just didn't know what to wear. Luckily I had Alice to help me though. She was taking me on a full blown shopping spree.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N-Alright I know. This has taken forever to come out. I'm sorry. You guys aren't doing so well with the reveiws though. I would like to see more. It makes me all sad when noone reveiws. I'll make you a deal. If you reveiw this and other chapters then I will read a story of yours. I promise. So please reveiw. Please? Ok I know that this is a long authors note, sorry. Anyways. This chapter is not that long. Let me tell you that it is one thirty in the morning right now, so I'm sorry if I got the info wrong. Anouther chapter should be out by later tonight. **_

* * *

_She was taking me on a full blown shopping spree._

Alice had awoken me at nine o'clock this morning. She was taking me shopping before Edward picked me up to go shopping with her, before Edward came to pick us up in the afternoon.

_Flash Back..._

"_BELLA!! WAKE UP!" Alice was shouting at me to wake up. Why oh why did I want to go shopping with her in the first place. I think that I went insane, but I was fully sane and being woken up at nine o'clock in the morning. I groaned. Bad choice, Alice lunged her self at the bed and jumped on top of me. _

"_Get off me" I grumbled._

"_Not till you say your up" she said. Though my face was hidden under my comforter I could hear the smile in her voice. _

"_Fine, fine. I'm up" I felt her jump off._

"_Okay, you have ten minutes to shower" I got up and headed over to the bathroom._

_I soaked in the warm water, it felt so nice. I knew I had a time limit though, so I just quickly washed my hair. When I stepped out of the shower I saw a short dress, with black, red, and white diamonds. She also had lacy black, strapless bra, and matching underwear. I pulled on the clothing she had left out. I walked out of the bathroom, and Alice had a whole salon out practically. She pulled me over and sat me down on the bed. After she blow dried my hair she put it up in curlers. Then she moved onto attacking my face. She took the curlers out of my hair and handed me a pair of blue and gray flats, and a blue purse. When I looked in the mirror, I looked great. I took a peek at the clock, it was ten. _

_End Flashback..._

So here I was, two hours later, with more bags than I could carry. Alice has taken me to Victoria's Secrets, then she took me to American Eagle, then we went to Wet Seal. I already had more bags than anyone person needed. She really wanted to go into Ambercrombie and Fitch. I told her she could go and that I would wait out by the fountain. She said okay, and we parted. I went and sat down by the fountain. I was looking at all the people just walking around. I decided that Alice wouldn't be done for awhile so I walked out to the car to put my bags away. I got to the car grateful that Alice left the car open. I popped the trunk and put my bags inside. When I turned around I saw a tall dark man standing there.

"Hello Bella" he said. He had a raspy voice.

"J-Jacob?" I stumbled on his name.

_Flash Back..._

"_Hey Bella, it's great to see you again" Jacob and I had met when I was younger and I used to visit my dad up in Forks. Jacob was Billy Black, my dads best friends son. Jacob and his dad lived in La Push. It was a small reservation, just outside of Forks. _

"_Good to see you to Jacob" I flashed him a smile and he smiled back. I had just moved to Forks Washington a month ago. Last week Alice and I flew out to New York to go shopping. I hated shopping. Even though Alice had never introduced me to her parents they still payed for my ticket. It was really nice. We went shopping all day. At the end of that day before we headed back to the hotel Alice pulled into a shop and bought me this amazing dress. I was wearing it tonight. It was a tight black dress. _

"_You look really hot tonight Bells" he said. I felt myself blushing. _

"_Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I said. He smiled at me and took me out. We went to a restaurant, called La Bella Italian. _**(A/N- I don't know if thats the right name but I'm tired so it will have to do)**_ It was such a nice place. After that we got back in his car and he started driving. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked. _

"_You'll see" he said. He had this mischievous smile on his face. I shrugged it off and figured it was my imagination. I started to feel a little loopy and out of it. What did I have to drink tonight. I thought it was just a coke. Maybe not. Soon I felt like I could feel nothing. What I did feel though was the car stop. I looked around but things were blurry. Soon I felt my self being lifted out of the passengers seat and tossed into the back seat. I felt my dress being unzipped and slipped off my body. I felt something slide off my underwear. I finally realized what was going on. I tried to push Jake off but he didn't budge. I tried to say no, but it just came out as a slurred mess. I felt his body on me, and then everything went black. _

_When I woke up the next morning my head hurt. I looked around and noticed that somehow I had been put in my bed. The previous nights events flooded back to me. Some parts were foggy, but I knew what happened, Jake had raped me._

_End Flash Back..._

I never told anyone what had happened. I had no idea why Jacob was here.

"J-Jake, w-what are y-you d-doing here" I stuttered. He smiled.

"Well I'm here to see you" he kept on smiling.

"I don't want to see you though. You know why" he kept smiling.

"You haven't told anyone about that right" he said.

"No, so please just leave me alone" I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

"Oh Bells, don't be sad, I had a wonderful time that night. I thought you did to" he was faking disappointment.

"You know damn well that I hated that night. And I hate you" I felt strangely strong. He started to step closer to me. "I'll call the cops if you don't back off" I said.

"Oh Bells don't worry I just came to make sure you didn't tell anyone. Or never do" his smile never once faltered.

"I HATE YOU JAKE!" I yelled at him. "I never want to see your face again, so fuck off!" I kept yelling. Then I remembered the self defense classes Renee made me take. I kicked him in the shin. "Take that ass whole" this made him mad.

"Bella!" he yelled. He pulled back his arm and hit me full fist in face. I yelped in pain, and then hi proceeded to kick me.

"Why Jacob, why" I cried.

"BELLA!!" I heard someone screaming from the door. It was Alice. Jacob looked back at her and ran. "Hang on Bella . I'm calling Edward and Carlisle" Alice was in panic mode. I realized that I had been laying on the ground. I looked at Alice's face and tears were streaking her face. Then there was only blackness.

* * *

**A/N-Ok my offer still stands. If you reveiw i will read and reveiw your storys. So please reveiw. Even if its just a smily or a frowny face, it stil brightens my day to know that you read it. So please? **


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N-Ok so you guys did much better with the reveiwing. I would like to point out one special reveiwer though who has given me the most reveiws today. So give it up for Edwardluvermonkey52. Now my offer from the last chapter still stands. I have read the storys and reveiwed them for those of you who reveiwed. I have a lot of friends with fanfics so I can get them to read it to. So please please R&R.

_

* * *

_

_Then there was only blackness._

I awoke in a hospitable bed. I opened my eyes and saw Edward staring at me from a chair in the corner. He had this grim expression on his face and I saw tear stains on his cheeks. He saw me awake and ran over to my bed and took my hand in his and started to kiss it.

"Oh Bella" I saw tears in his eyes as he shakily said this.

"Hey Edward" I said a smile on my face. He looked awful. He had large black bags under his eyes. "Edward you look awful" I laughed and he smiled. His smile disappointed me. It didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. "Have you been sleeping?" I questioned.

"No, I didn't want to leave you" I sighed. He shouldn't be doing this to himself over me.

"Oh, Edward. You shouldn't have done that. Not for me, I don't deserve that" I said. He frowned

"Bella love. Don't ever think that you don't deserve me, if anything I don't deserve you. I shouldn't have let this happen" I saw a silent tear roll down his cheek.

"Edward don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do. I didn't even know that Jacob knew I was in New York" I said.

"Wait you know who that was. Why did he do this to you?" Edward had worry in his eyes.

"He wanted to make sure I didn't tell anyone what he di-" I stopped there. I had never told anyone what had happened. Maybe thats how I had gotten in this situation.

"What did he do Bella?" Edward asked. He had this pained look in his eyes. I didn't want to see that pain so I decided to tell him.

"Well, i-it happened when I was a senior in high school. It was right after I met Alice. It was one of my dads best friends Billy's son. His name is Jacob B-black" I took a breath. This was harder than I thought. Edward nodded at me to keep going. "Well my ant Vicky, and Uncle James set up this date with us. They thought it would be nice if I saw an old friend. So we went out to dinner. Then he started to drive. I didn't know what was going on. I started to feel all funny. I had no idea what was happening. I felt the car stop and he. He" I stopped. I didn't think that I could finish. I saw hurt in Edwards eyes. He squeezed my hand, and I squeezed it back. I could only bring myself to whisper. "He raped me" I said. I felt the flood gates open. Before now Edward had only been kneeling next to the bed. After I finished, he climbed up next to me and just held me. I felt so warm here. I felt safe. When I was finished crying I lifted my face up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" I said. He just gave me a sad smile.

"Don't be love" he said. This made me smile. I loved Edward so much. I think that if I ever lost him I would kill myself.

"I think I ruined your shirt" I laughed. Edward lifted up my chin more and kissed me. He pulled away all to soon though. I heard a beeping start to speed up. Damn, this was going to suck. I started to blush. We both turned our heads when we heard giggling coming from the door. Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle we standing by the door. I blushed even deeper.

"BELLA" Alice screeched. She ran over and hugged me as best she could. "OMG you scared me" she said. She was smiling. Edward stood up and walked to sit back down in the corner. I frowned. I didn't ever want him to leave my side. HE smiled at me. Everyone had started to file into the room. Emmet came and grabbed me up in a bear hug.

"Emmet, C-can't breath" I gasped. Emmet and everyone else started to laugh. Everyone except Edward. I gave him a look like "whats wrong" he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. It worried me.

"Bella we're so glad that your awake" Esme said coming up to give me a hug. I smiled. I was worried about Edward. He looked devastated. I didn't know why. I didn't take my eyes off Edward. His hands were balled up into fist, and his knuckles were turning white.

After about 10 minutes everyone left. Including Edward. He told me he wanted to talk to Carlisle. After they all left I began to think even deeper about Edward. Why did he look so pained. I must have done this to him. Why did I have to tell him about Jake. Why? When Edward came back he went to sit back in the corner. I just kept staring at him.

"Edward" I said softly. He looked at me worriedly. I was choking back a sob. I can't believe I did this to him. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. Edward came over to the bed, and sat beside me wiping a single tear from my cheek.

"What do you have to be sorry for" he asked. His expression never changed.

"For putting you all though this. It's my problem, you shouldn't be worrying about me" I felt so bad for putting them all through this.

"Bella don't ever say that" Edward seemed to be a bit angry. "Don't ever think that your problems are a burden upon me or anyone else" he said. I could see him trying to calm himself down.

"Edward you need to get some sleep why don't you go home" I suggested. He looked exhausted.

"No" he snapped.

"Edward whats wrong" I was even more worried than before.

"It's just that I can't believe he did that to you" tears started to fall down his cheeks. I wiped them away. "I'm going to kill him. Bella why didn't you ever tell anyone?" he asked.

"I-I, I don't know. I was afraid I guess" I said. He just stared at me.

"Bella, I don't want you to keep any secrets. If there is anything wrong tell me okay" he was becoming frantic.

"Only if you promise to do the same. I hate to see pain in your eyes" I was stroking his cheek.

"Alright" he said. I pulled his face to mine and pressed his lips to mine. He put one of his hands behind my head, and one on my waist. My hands moved from his face to around his neck. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor speed up. I felt the sides of Edwards mouth turn up into a smile. When I started to feel like I was going to pass out I pulled away. I was reluctant but I needed the air.

"I love you Bella Swan" Edward breathed.

"I love you to Edward Cullen" I whispered into his ear. I looked up at his face and his crooked smile was back. I was so in love with Edward. I wanted to scream it from the roof tops of every sky scraper in New York City. I smiled back up at him. The nurse came in and asked if everything was ok. She heard the heart monitor speed up. She saw Edward sitting there. She smiled and left. I was the happiest woman alive. Life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**A/N-Ok thanks for reading. Now please reveiw. It will take just like a minute. You will also put a smile on my face. Whats better than making a person dreading school smile. Nothing, thats what. So reveiw, it will be worth it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Alright so this is a short chapter I know, but it was kind of a filler. I hope you like it. Please please please, read and reveiw. My offer still stands from the last chapters. I have kept my word thus far, so please please. **_

* * *

_

_Life couldn't get any better than this. _

_Two Months later..._

It was finally June. Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were all going to the Cullen's time share on this island. I couldn't remember what it was called, but it was supposed to be amazing. It was the night before we all boarded the plain to go to California where we would then take a boat to the island. I was so excited. Everyone was spending the night at Edward and Jaspers apartment.

Everything had been resolved since the incident two months ago. Edward made me talk to the police so that Jacob could be found. He was arrested only a few days later. I only had nightmares for about a week, Edward was so supportive the whole time. He would stay at my place when I needed him to and he always was there to comfort me. I was so undeserving of him. I was glad that I had him to. I was completely and utterly in love with him.

When we all got to Edwards house the DVD player was up and running and there was popcorn everywhere. The first movie we were going to watch was the notebook. Everyone was snuggling with there significant other. I had my head resting in Edwards lap and he was stroking my hair. I was so comfortable here, I could stay like this forever.

By the end of The Notebook, Alice, Rose, and I were all balling. I could tell that the guys thought this was very funny.

"Bella, would you like to go back to my room" Edward whispered in my ear. Shivers went up my spine.

"Yeah" I whispered back. Edward and I got up and went back to his room. After we left I could hear the other talking outside. I didn't care, I was here with Edward and thats all I wanted to think about.

Edward turned around from closing his door and I jumped into his arms and pressed my lips to his. His arms were around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He walked us over to the bed and lied me down. He supported his weight so that I didn't feel him on me. I needed more air but I didn't want to pull away. When I started to feel dizzy thought I pulled away. Edward was breathing just as heavily as I was. He stated to kiss my forehead and then my eyelids. He moved down my nose and back to my lips. I rolled us over so that I was on top. I supported my weight with my elbows. Edward moved his hand over to the bottom of my shirt and began to pull it off. I helped him and began to unbutton his shirt. When it was off I through it across the room. He moved to my skirt and pulled that off. I started on his belt and got his jeans off. We continued to kiss. Things moved along and then magic. It was amazing.

I awoke the next morning in a pair of warm arms. Edward was there. I looked over at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. I heard quite talking coming from the kitchen. I rolled out of Edwards arms and pulled on my skirt. Then I found my shirt next to his bed and pulled that on. I quietly walked out of the room and saw that everyone was awake. When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by a round of applause from Emmet.

"What" I asked.

"I'm so proud. You made my baby brother a man" I blushed. Ohmigod. Was it that obvious. My cheeks went a fiery red. Rose smacked Emmet on the back of the head. I giggled a little.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around me and I turned around and gave Edward a kiss. He smiled.

"Oh get a room you two" Emmet boomed. "Oh yeah, you already did" Emmet started to laugh. He received another smack from Rose. Edwards cheeks were turning red too.

"Well you two need to get ready" Alice said. She handed me an outfit and a pair of tennis shoes. I was grateful. I went into to the bathroom to change. Alice had given me flowy white skit and then a blue sweater like tee-shirt. After I put that on I pulled on the tennis shoes.

We all left the house at about seven and our flight was at noon. It took about an hour to two hours to reach the airport so we had to leave extra early. I was so excited. I couldn't wait for my big summer adventure.

* * *

**A/N-Alrighty. Thanks for reading. Please please please reveiw. I have a poll up on my profile to see wether you peoples think that i should do this from Edwards point of veiw. Also I'm changing the title due to recent idea changes. So there will be a poll up soon with options for that. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Okay, I know I have been writing really short chapters. I'm sorry. Please read and review this, my offer still stands. Also I have another story that I posted today, you should check it out. Thanks. **

_

* * *

_

I couldn't wait for my big summer adventure.

I just spent five hours on a plane. The only good part was that I was next to Edward the whole way. We snuggled, and kissed the entire time. It was great. I just couldn't wait to land. As soon as we were on that island Edward and I were going to make a paradise of our own.

We would be spending a month on the island because I was taking a summer creative writing class that started in July. Everyone agreed that a month was a plenty of time to spend secluded from the world.

As soon as we landed we got in a taxi and drove out to a dock. Once we reached the dock we boarded a huge boat. It would take about an hour to get out to the island which I have been informed is called Esme Island. Edward said that his mom was named after the island, and that the place where they were staying was actually his grandparents, but they let us use it whenever. The boat ride wasn't that bad. It was long and shaky but not too bad. Edward and I would be sharing a room, as well as Rose and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper. Everyone really liked this idea.

The island was beautiful. It had whit sand that spread out for miles. There was a small house that was slightly hidden behind the trees. It had two stories, and a deck that wrapped around the whole house. We all exited the boat and walked up to the house.

"It's beautiful" I said in awe.

"Isn't it" said Edward, he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

When we got inside Edward took me to the only room on the first floor. He silently closed the door behind him and walked over to where I was seated on the bed. He sat down and then patted his lap for me to sit on. I gladly did as he asked. He began to kiss my neck, and then my choler bone and then my chin. He finally made it to my lips and we kissed until there was a knock on the door. Edward pulled away with a smile on his face and went to answer the door. At least they bothered to knock this time. I got up and walked over to the door where Edward stood. Jasper was there.

"Hey guys, were going swimming do you guys want to come?" he was always so calm. Perfect for Alice's overly hyper personality. Edward looked at me his eyes asking me if thats what I wanted to do.

"Sure Jasper that would be great" I smiled at him.

"Great, well I'll leave you two to get ready"With that he left. I walked over to my suitcase and look for a swimsuit. All I found were a bunch of string bikinis. I should have known better than to let Alice pack for me. I picked out a polka dot one. I went to the bathroom to put it on. When I came out Edward was lied out on the bed. He turned to my direction. His eyes practically popped out of his head. I blushed.

"Bella you look. Wow" he said. A smile played across his lips.

"Thanks you look great to" his sculpted chest was so beautiful. I wanted to run my fingers along it. He motioned for me to come over to lie next to him. He kissed me on the forehead. I rested my head against his chest and stroked my cheek. Emmet came bursting through our door, and told us to come on. We reluctantly got up and went outside. This was going to be an interesting month.

* * *

**A/N-Okay thanks for reading, please review. Also I'm going to write like 2 or 3 more chapters. I decided to just keep the title. Please review. It makes me really happy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Okay, so I know that this is short. Sorry. This is the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy. Check out my other story, you can find it on my profile. Please review! **_

* * *

_

_This was going to be an interesting month._

That was the best month I have ever spent. I chilled out on the beach, and for the first time like ever I had a bit of a tan. I spent the whole time with Edward and it was completely amazing. When we exited the plane I was sad that it all had to end, and I had to go back to the real world.

Everyone was heading back to Edward and Jasper's place to have a movie night. The movie we would be watching tonight was Jaws. The boys picked this most likely to get us frightened. I was really excited, as was everyone else. The drive home seem so long. I just wanted it to be over with so that I could go and sit in Edwards lap while we watched the scary movie. I was tapping my foot on the ground I was so excited.

"Bella love is something wrong" Edward whispered in my ear. We started to pull into the apartment parking lot.

"Nothing at all" I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back and took my hand as we grabbed our bags and made our way inside.

While Edward put in the movie and I made popcorn everyone talked about there favorite part of the trip was.

"Mine was defiantly that night that Edward in I spent on the beach" I said. Everyone turned to look at me. "Oh shit did I say that out load" I blushed.

"All right Edward!" Emmet said. He ran over and gave Edward a high five. Everyone started laughing. I blushed even more. Edward must have been so mad. God, why was I such an idiot.

The buzzer went off signaling that the popcorn was done. I took it out and put it three bowls. I went'

"It's perfectly ok love. Truthfully that was my favorite night too" he whispered in my ear. That made me smile.

The movie was gruesome. I spent a majority of it with my face hidden in Edwards chest. I didn't mind this, and Edward didn't seem to mind this either. It was a win win situation. When the movie ended Edward and I went to his room and I pretty much collapsed on his bed. He came over and lied down next me. He kissed my forehead and began humming. It was the song that he had written for me. I started to feel very drowsy. The last thing I remember was his velvety voice.

I awoke in Edwards arms. He was so warm. I looked at the clock and it was ten o'clock. I wiggled out of Edwards arms and walked out into the kitchen. Jasper and Alice were awake and cooking breakfast. I was assuming by the groggy look on Jaspers face that he did not want to wake up but he loved Alice so he did anyways.

"Good morning Bella" Alice said in her usually perky voice. "Do you want some pancakes?" she asked.

"Sure" She had a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of me in what seemed like seconds. "Thanks" I said. She just smiled. I bit into the pancakes they were amazing. "These are amazing" I said.

"Thanks" Jasper said from the stove. He smiled and I smiled back. Somebody walked up and kissed my head. I turned around and there stood Edward. I swallowed the last bit of my pancakes and kissed him back. Alice put a plate and a cup in front of him. Edward took a hold of my hand and started to rub it as he ate his breakfast. It was so soothing. I had done nothing to deserve someone as great as Edward. I promised him that I would never think like that so I thought about how much I loved him. I could see myself like this every morning. Waking up in his arms and then holding hands under the table while we ate our breakfast. I loved Edward with all my heart and wanted to be Mrs. Cullen, I just hope that he wanted the same.

* * *

**A/N Okay so thanks for reading please review. The last chapter will be up like really soon. Please review. Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- This is the last chapter. :( I would like to thankyou all for reading and reviewing. I would like to give a shoutout to my biggest fan though. Everyone give a round of appluase for closeyoureyesandmakeawish. You are awesome. As much as I would like to put each and everyone of your names down its four in the morinig so I need sleep. Thanks so so so much again. Be sure to check out my latest story. I love you all!!**_

* * *

_

_I loved Edward with all my heart and wanted to be Mrs. Cullen, I just hope that he wanted the same. _

_Three Years Later..._

Tonight was Edward and I's three year anniversary. We had been dating for three whole years. He had this big surprise planned. I wanted to know what he was doing but no one would tell me. I was really excited about the present that I got Edward. I had recently started a job at this recording studio as a secretary. My boss really liked me so I was able to get Edward one hundred hours of studio time to go and record what ever he likes. He said that it was always a dream of his to record in a professional studio. I hoped he liked it.

When I got to my apartment at noon as instructed I saw the ultimate torture laid out. In the kitchen it looked that they had green slime in bowls. In the living room they had every nail device known to man. They also had every color nail polish ever invented. Alice and Rose were standing in the kitchen with robes on and one in Alice's hands. It was thrown to and I was told to put it on. I walked back to my room and out on the robe. When I came back out Alice and Rose had the slime on there faces. I was told to sit down at the kitchen table. They attacked me with the goop.

Once my face was covered they moved over to there in home nail salon and got to work on my hands and toes. Then they did each others. Next I was pulled into the bathroom. They told me to take a shower and get all of the "mask" as they called it, goop in my eyes, off my face. I think that out of all of this prep for my date with Edward tonight the shower was my favorite part. I took my time. My mussels all started to relax. I washed my hair massaging my scalp slowly. I few minutes later I heard a banging on the door.

"Bella hurry up you only have to hours until Emmet comes" Alice yelled from the other side of the door. I sighed. Emmet was picking me up at seven. He was coming to take me to where Edward had his surprise planned. I was really excited but I hated surprises. I especially hated big surprises. I quickly washed the conditioner out of my hair and put my robe back on. When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice and Rose had every hair product and item of makeup they owned. That was a hell of a lot of stuff I must add. I walked over to my doom. Alice started with blow drying my hair. Then she put it up in curlers. Once she was done she moved onto my makeup. Rose was more of an assistant during this. She mostly handed Alice what she needed.

When Alice had finished with my makeup she took the curlers out of my hair. The she turned me around so that I could look in the mirror. When I saw myself I gasped. That couldn't be me. There was no way. About a minute later Rose came over with a blue dress. It flowed once you hit the waist line. She handed it to me to go put on. Alice then handed me a lacy black bra with the matching underwear. What was with her and Victoria's Secret. She was always shopping there. I went to the bathroom and pulled on the clothing. When I came out and looked at the clock it was seven. Alice was in the room but Rose had left. Alice must have seen me looking for her.

"Shes out in the living room, Emmet's here" she said. Alice handed me a pair of black flats which I was grateful for and a black clutch.

Emmet helped me into the car and we began to drive.

"Emmet, can you tell me what Edwards planning" I said. Emmet just smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. He laughed. About a half an hour later We pulled up to a dock. Emmet helped me out of the car and walked me over to the dock, where Jasper was waiting with a boat. He helped me in and Emmet tipped and invisible hat to me making me laugh and then walked away.

"Hello Bella" said Jasper.

"Hey Jasper" I said turning around in his direction. Then I saw the Statue of Liberty. My mouth fell open. Jasper laughed and turned around to start driving the boat towards the island.

When we finally reached it Jasper helped me out and then pointed me in the direction I was supposed to be headed in. I got to a spot right under the statue and I saw a picnic blanket with rose petals all around it. I gasped. There sat Edward. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. He looked great. I started to run over to the blanket, By the time I reached it there were tears falling down my cheeks. Edward smiled up at me. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I did as he asked.

"Bella, I have a question to ask you" he said with a smile.

"Okay, but before you do can I give you, or rather tell you my anniversary present" I asked hopefully. All of this was putting my present to shame and I wanted to do it before I chickened out.

"Okay" he said. And he smiled.

"Okay, so I talked to my boss and I booked you 100 studio hours" I said with a smile. I hope he liked it.

"Bella that is the best present I have ever gotten" he said I saw some tears of happiness behind his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay, your question my good sir" I said giggling.

"Bella ever since that day in the bookstore I have loved you. Since I saw you I have always wanted to be with you. You are like my angle" it was here that he got on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, would you make me the happiest man in the universe and be my wife?" I was dumb founded. I sat there ordering my mouth to speak. _SAY YES! _I ordered my mouth. Finally I found my words.

"Yes Edward, one million times yes" I said with a smile. He came at me and kissed me. I could stay like that forever. In his arms. You know what, now I could. I would be Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

The End

* * *

**A/N-Thanks so so so so so much for reading. Please review. This is the last chapter so the last time I will ask you in this story. Please. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me in a review or whatever if you think that i shoudl do an epilog. Thanks again!!**


End file.
